The Meaning of Friendship
by Tiger Eyes3
Summary: The guys want to know about Ryo's past. But is there more to his past than what they think? Chapter 7 now up!
1. Default Chapter

The Meaning of Friendship  
  
  
  
********  
  
"Ryo, how come you never tell us about your family?" asked Rowen one day while Ryo and his friends were sparing. The other 3 stopped sparing when they heard what Rowen had asked.  
  
"Now, that I think about it, I've never heard you say anything about your family or past." said Kento. Ryo looked at his friends then turned to look at the surrounding forest.  
  
"There's nothing to tell."  
  
"Come on Ryo, we're your friends." said Cye coming up and standing next to Kento. "You know about us. But yet you tell us nothing about yourself." Sage stared at his friend. Than looked at the 3 standing beside him.  
  
"He's not going to tell." Sage said than turned and walked out of the clearing, heading back to the house.  
  
"Look Ryo, your our friend, but that friendship is worth nothing when you keep secrets from us." After that, Rowen left, Cye and Kento followed, leaving Ryo alone in the clearing. Ryo watched them go.  
  
'Some friends they are. They don't understand how hard it is for me to open up.'  
  
Maybe you should tell them.  
  
"Blaze, how long have you been there?"  
  
Long enough to know that you said nothing.  
  
"Blaze do you think I should tell them about my past?"  
  
They are your friends, only if you want to keep that friendship, should you tell.  
  
"Thanks Blaze. You coming back?"  
  
Not yet my friend.  
  
*********  
  
"Sage, I know we all want to find out about his past and you did come up with this great plan and all. But did we have to be so mean about it?"  
  
"Ya, Ryo's always been there for us. So why can't we just wait till he's ready to tell us?"  
  
"Cye, Ryo is stubborn and it would take years before he comes out and tells. If we wait, we'll never know."  
  
"But . . . ." Rowen was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. The 4 teens looked at the hallway and watched as Ryo walked up the steps to his room.  
  
"Well, he came back at least." said Kento, sarcastically.  
  
"Kento!" all 3 boys threw a pillow at him. Kento caught all 3.  
  
"Ryo was the only one who could hit him."  
  
"You're right Cye . . ." the sound of someone on the steps stopped Sage from finishing. Ryo walked into the living room, holding a small oriental box.  
  
"You want to know about my past, look in here." Ryo reached under his shirt and pulled out a silver oriental key, that was on a silver chain, and tossed it to Sage. Placing the box on the table. He left the room.  
  
"Sage he gave you the key, so you open it."  
  
**********  
  
TBC . . . .  
  
  
  
Do you like it? Please review. Ch. 2 coming soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimers apply.  
  
mindspeach  
  
"out loud"  
  
'thought'  
  
********  
  
Part 2 The Meaning of Friendship  
  
********  
  
"Sage, he gave you the key so open it." said Rowen. Sage looked at the key than at the box. The box itself was beautiful with dragons, stars, and crescent moons. Sage put the key into the small keyhole and unlocked the box. Opening the lid, he looked at the contents with surprise.  
  
"What's in there Sage?" asked Cye. After a couple of minuets Sage looked up at his friends. Then he reached into the box and pulled out 4 objects, a small heart shaped necklace, a piece of cloth with blood stains, a dagger that had a dragon engraved into the blade, and a butterfly necklace with what looked like blood on it.  
  
"Oh my." Cye said in surprise. The 4 objects now lay o the table. "Why would Ryo have these in a box? And why would he give this to us, and say that his past is in there?"  
  
"I don't know Cye. But I think we should find out."  
  
"Your right Kento, lets go talk to Ryo." All 4 boys walked upstairs and stood before Ryo's door.  
  
"Ryo, can we come in?"  
  
"Ya." The 4 teens walked into the room. Ryo was sitting by the window starring out. His eyes blood shot.  
  
"Ryo, why did you give us this box?" asked Sage holding the box and key that he'd given them.  
  
"You said you wanted to know about my past. And that is all I have left of it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Rowen, I have very few items from my past."  
  
"What do the objects in the box mean and who did they come from?"  
  
"The necklace with the heart was my mother's. The dagger was from my uncle, the piece of cloth was part of the shirt that my dad was wearing before he died, and the butterfly necklace was my twin sister's."  
  
"You had a twin?"  
  
"Ya, she was just like me except for the fact that she was a girl and I'm not."  
  
"Was she cute?"  
  
"Sage, she was my sister, and we were only 5 before everything went down hill."  
  
"What happened to her?" asked Cye.  
  
"She was caught I an avalanche, the same one that killed my uncle."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok Rowen. You couldn't have known. I just wish I could have been there to help them." Kento was about to say something when they heard a knock at the door.  
  
"I'll go get it." Kento took off down the steps. Opening the door, "Hello, How can I help you?" he trailed off.  
  
"Is Ryo Sanada here?"  
  
*********  
  
TBC.....  
  
do you like it so far. Review please. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Meaning of Friendship Part 3  
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
*****  
  
"Is Ryo Sanada here?" Asked a middle-aged woman of about 30 in a black dress suit.  
  
"Ya, why do you want to know?"  
  
"I wish to speak to him. Can you go get him?" Kento looked at the woman then shrugged.  
  
"Come on in, Ms.?"  
  
"Mrs. Tama."  
  
"I'll go see if Ryo is up to seeing someone." Kento left Mrs. Tama standing in the hallway. "Hey Ryo, someone is here to see you."  
  
"Who?" Asked Ryo as he rubbed his eyes dry.  
  
"A Mrs. Tama."  
  
"Never heard of her." Ryo said looking at his friends, "Guess I should go meet her." Ryo stood up and went down stairs.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Tama, I presume?"  
  
"Yes. Are you Mr. Sanada?"  
  
"Ya." Ryo motioned for her to enter the living room and sit down.  
  
"You're probably wondering why I'm here." Ryo nodded.  
  
"Well, we found your sister."  
  
"My. . . My sister is dead."  
  
"No she's alive and the fact is she needs a home. And since you got a court order, making you an emancipated minor, you're the only home she's got."  
  
"Why wasn't I told that she was alive?"  
  
"We couldn't find you. You disappeared after you got that order."  
  
"And before that?" Ryo asked anger creeping into his voice.  
  
"We found no need for you to know that she was alive."  
  
"You found no need fro me to know that MY OWN SISTER IS ALIVE!" Ryo's eyes blazed with anger. The other Ronins having heard him shouting, had come into the living room, where they both sat. "I don't believe you people." Ryo turned around and pushed his way through the others, and stormed upstairs and slammed his door.  
  
"What was that all about?" Asked Sage to Mrs. Tama.  
  
"I'm not sure." she said her face still white.  
  
"You will tell us what you told Ryo." Said Rowen making it seem more like an order than a request. Mrs. Tama nodded.  
  
"So what did you tell Ryo that made him so upset?" Cye asked. Mrs. Tama told them. They all became silent lost in thought, till. . .  
  
CRASH!!!!  
  
"What was that?" asked Mrs.. Tama standing up, surprise evident on her face.  
  
"It sounded like it came from upstairs."  
  
"But, Rowen, the only person upstairs is . . . "  
  
"Ryo!"  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Please Review 


	4. Chapter 4

#The Meaning of Friendship Part 4  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
*****  
  
"Ryo!" All 4 Ronins shouted. Running upstairs to Ryo's room. Mrs. Tama not far behind.  
  
"Ryo, are you alright? Asked Sage, turning the knob on the door. It was locked. "Ryo, please let us in."  
  
"Go away Sage." Ryo said his voice muffled by the door.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Please let us in." said Rowen pushing Mrs. Tama away from the door. "Kento, can take Mrs. Tama downstairs and she won't come in." Kento shooed Mrs. Tama down the stairs in front of him. "She's gone, Ryo, open up." The 3 teens waited, they heard a slight click that signaled that he had unlocked the door. Sage opened the door and the 3 teens went in. Ryo's floor was littered with glass. The mirror above his dresser was shattered. Ryo stood at the window.  
  
"Ryo, what happened?" asked Cye gingerly stepping over the pieces of the broken mirror. Ryo said nothing. Rowen noticed something red glistening on some of the shards of the mirror.  
  
"Ryo are you bleeding?" Ryo turned around. Sage looked at Ryo's hands, his hand was covered with blood.  
  
"Ryo what happened?" Cye asked again.  
  
"I broke the mirror."  
  
"We realize that, but why did you break it?"  
  
"I honestly don't know, Rowen."  
  
"Cye go get the med kit from the kitchen."  
  
"Alright Sage." Cye left the room.  
  
"Rowen can you get the broom, so we can clean up this glass."  
  
"Sure thing." Rowen left the room, realizing that Sage wanted to talk to Ryo alone.  
  
Ryo what happened?" Asked Sage guiding Ryo around the broken glass, and sat him on the bed.  
  
"I was angry and upset, I punched the mirror." Ryo said his eyes distant and glazed over.  
  
"Sage here's the med kit." Cye said entering Ryo's room.  
  
"Thanks." Rowen came in just then and started sweeping up some of the bigger pieces.  
  
"We are going to need to vacuum up the smaller pieces." Sage nodded. Still looking at Ryo. Ryo didn't even seem to notice that Cye and Rowen had returned.  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" asked Cye worry showing in his eyes.  
  
"He should be." Sage took the med kit and got out the gaze and some cleaning solution and started applying it to Ryo's hand. "Cye can you and Rowen go downstairs and tell Kento and Mrs. Tama that Ryo's alright?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok." Rowen and Cye left. Rowen closed the door as he left.  
  
***** DOWNSTAIRS*****  
  
"Hey, guys how is he?"  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"Sage is taking care of it. He told us to come down and tell you what happened."  
  
"Sooo." Kento said.  
  
"Well. . ." Rowen started explaining, when they heard a scratching noise at the front door. Cye got up and opened the front door. Mrs. Tama looked up from where she had been sitting listening to Rowen when Cye reentered, and saw. . .  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!"  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review please.  
  
Ideas are welcomed.  
  
Please email me at Outfielder804@comcast.net 


	5. Chapter 5

The Meaning of Friendship Part 5  
  
Standard disclaimers apply  
  
*****  
  
"Oh My God!"  
  
"What's wrong Mrs. Tama?" Asked Cye reclaiming his seat.  
  
"You've . . . There's a tiger in your living room!"  
  
"Ya, but WhiteBlaze wouldn't hurt a fly." Said Kento.  
  
"That tiger wouldn't hurt a fly. He's 10 times as a big as a fly. He'd probably step on it without realizing it!"  
  
"Calm down Mrs. Tama." Said Rowen. WhiteBlaze looked at Mrs. Tama and then at Cye.  
  
"He's upstairs. Sage is with him right now." WhiteBlaze nodded his head (or at least that's what Mrs. Tama thought) and walked upstairs.  
  
"That beast lives here? Am I corrected?" asked Mrs. Tama, panic cold still be heard in her voice.  
  
"Ya, Blaze lives here. Where else would he live?" Said Rowen. "This is his master's home."  
  
"His master's home."  
  
"Ya, Ryo's Blaze's master, sort of." Rowen added as an after thought.  
  
"You're telling me that a 16 year old has a pet tiger."  
  
"Blaze is not Ryo's pet. He's more of a friend, companion almost."  
  
"I don't believe this."  
  
"Mrs. Tama please believe us when we say that WhiteBlaze is our friend, and he would only harm you if you act like you were going to harm Ryo." said Rowen looking Mrs. Tama straight in the eyes.  
  
"I think I should go. I will come back tomorrow for Ryo's decision."  
  
"Ok, Mrs. Tama. Good-bye." The three teens said walking her to the door.  
  
"I should go start dinner." Cye walked into the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
UPSTAIRS (when whiteblaze comes up)  
  
"Ryo, are you going to watch your sister? Take Mrs. Tama's words and give your sister a home?"  
  
"I don't know. I want to, but I just don't know."  
  
"It's ok Ryo." A soft scratching noise was heard at Roy's door. Sage got up and let WhiteBlaze into the room.  
  
"Hey buddy." Said Ryo as he (WhiteBlaze) came over and put his head in Ryo's lap. Sage came back over and sat down.  
  
"Ryo, whatever you decide, me and the others will support you."  
  
"I know, Sage, I know." Ryo laid back on his bed.  
  
"Rest Ryo, I'll go talk to the others."  
  
"Ok Sage." Ryo said his eyes drifting closed. As Sage got up he told WhiteBlaze.  
  
"Watch over him, Blaze, I fear he will need it." Sage left the room and went downstairs.  
  
*****  
  
Outside Ryo's window, a pair of yellow eyes watched. A whispered voice floats on the air.  
  
"Soon, the armors will be a wakened and I will finally have the Armor of Wildfire and the Armor of Blizzard. HA HA Ha."  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Review please. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Meaning of Friendship Part 6  
  
Author: Tiger Eyes  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Sage. How's Ryo?" Asked Cye as Sage came into the Kitchen.  
  
"He's sleeping right now." Sage said sitting down on a stool at the counter. "He's unsure about what he should do."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's unsure, he's upset and confused."  
  
"Oh, I can understand that." Cye was at the stove stirring something in a pot.  
  
"Where's the others? Mrs. Tama?"  
  
"Mrs. Tama left and Rowen and Kento are outside."  
  
"Thanks Cye." Sage stood up and went out the back door.  
  
*****  
  
"Rowen, go!" Kento shouted. Rowen ran forward, and jumped into the air, landing on one hand on Kento's upraised hand. Then Kento pushed Rowen back into the air and Rowen landed on the ground.  
  
"Hey guys." Sage said from where he stood on the porch.  
  
"Hey, how's Ryo?" Asked Rowen walking over to the porch, Kento follows.  
  
"He's unsure and confused."  
  
"Is he going to give his sister a home?" Asked Kento sitting down on the steps.  
  
"He doesn't know."  
  
*****  
  
"No . . Uncle, Sis." Ryo sat up with a start. Blaze put his head on his lap. "It was only a dream." he said. Bearing his head into WhiteBlaze's side, seeking to hide from his dreams. "What should I do?"  
  
So what your heart tells you to do.  
  
"And if my heart doesn't know?"  
  
You'll know.  
  
"I guess I better go tell Cye that the guest room needs to be made ready." Ryo climbed out of bed and went downstairs. In the kitchen he found Cye cooking something.  
  
"Hey Cye." Cye turned to where Ryo stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Ryo, what's up?"  
  
"How long will it take us to get the guest room ready?" Ryo asked eyes glittering mysteriously.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Asked Cye. Ryo didn't answer he just looked at Cye his blue eyes bright with mischief. "Oh. . . Oh your going to take you sister in then?"  
  
"Yep." Ryo grinned and waked out of the kitchen.  
  
*****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Sorry it took so long. I'm having trouble coming up with ideas for this story. Please Review. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Meaning of Friendship. Part 7 Author: Tiger Eyes Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin characters and I do not use them for profit. *****  
  
RING RING  
  
The phone rung, it was picked up by Kento as he exited the kitchen holding a sandwich.  
  
"Hello." he said swallowing the bit of sandwich he had bitten off.  
  
"Hello is Mr. Sanada there?" came a female voice.  
  
"Yes, hang on." Kento sat the phone down and went into the living room. "Ryo phone." Kento said. Ryo stood up after pausing his video game and walked into the hall. Picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello, are you Mr. Sanada?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This is Mrs. Tama. Have you thought about what you are going to do with your sister?"  
  
"Yes." Ryo said.  
  
"And?" Mrs. Tama said sounding impatient.  
  
"Where and when do I pick her up?"  
  
"Tokyo airport, 5:15, tomorrow." she paused for a moment. "I'll send you a picture so that you'll be able to find her. Do you have an email address that I could send it to?"  
  
"Ya, its Firesguardian01."  
  
"Thank you. I'll send it to you now."  
  
"Ok, good bye."  
  
"Good bye." Mrs. Tama hung up the phone. When Ryo heard the click of the phone line going dead, he too hung up the phone. Turning to head back to his game, he found himself looking at the other Ronins.  
  
"Tomorrow, 5:15 Tokyo airport." was all he said. He then pushed past them and went back to his seat in front of the TV and unpaused his game. And started to play again. *****  
  
Many miles away, on another continent in fact, a 16 year old girl sat on a blue plastic chair at an airport in the U.S.A.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"I guess." The girl stood up and followed the flight attendant onto the plane. The people at the orphanage told the flight attendant to keep an on her, because of her tendency to run off. Without realizing it, she had reached the interior of the plane and was now walking down the isle.  
  
"Here is your seat." The flight attendant said pointing at the seat next to the window that looked over one wing. "your brother will be picking you up at the airport in Tokyo."  
  
"Yes, I know." She said flatly. The other passengers stated boarding. She slipped on a pair of head phones and ignored the mother and little boy sitting next to her, as well as the flight attendant that was explaining how to put on a seat belt. Then they were off.  
  
'I wonder what he's like. I haven't seen him since I was like five or something. Guess I'll find out when I get there. Damn I hate waiting.' The girl (or should I say Teenager) fell asleep. *****  
  
Deep in the forest behind the Ronin's home, a silver glow could be seen for but a moment before disappearing. *****  
  
TBC. . .  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger. Anyway. Please review, I'm planning on updating most of my stories in the next week or so. And thank you for all those who reviewed my stories.  
  
TE. 


End file.
